


In Another World -38

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World -38

郑允浩赶到医院的时候，郑秀妍刚刚醒过来。  
心疼地抚摸着妹妹干枯的长发，郑允浩的眉头紧锁着。“你这丫头，怎么这么傻？”  
一年前，郑秀妍交往了一个男人，但遭到家里的强烈反对。郑父甚至采取了禁足的严厉手段，不允许郑秀妍出门，不让她去工作或者和女性朋友去逛街，切断了她的经济来源来阻止她和那个男人在一起。  
而郑秀妍——从小到大身体娇弱、从不反抗父母和哥哥、总是温柔懂事善解人意的乖巧少女——选择了私奔这个最叛逆的方式。  
郑允浩费了好一番力气才说服郑父没有把小情侣当即抓回来，而是暗中找人跟着他们两个，随时掌握他们的一举一动。  
经过郑允浩的调查，郑秀妍的这个“男朋友”虽然找不到什么缺点，但是想娶到他的宝贝妹妹还差着远。郑允浩、郑家父母包括郑秀晶都相信，只要经过了社会丛林法则的洗礼，郑秀妍就能看清对方的真面目，乖乖回到家里。  
可他们迟迟没有等到郑秀妍的屈服，就连这次也是在她被推进手术室的前一刻才接到消息的。  
郑秀妍见到郑允浩，没有丝毫的慌张或愧疚，反而无比坦然。她躺在病床上，脸色像隆冬的积雪一样惨白，笑容却是如沐春风：“因为我是哥哥的妹妹呀。”  
一旁的郑秀晶听了这话，起身离开了病房。  
“以前我总在想，为什么哥哥你为了爱的人可以放弃理想甚至家族？值得吗？虽然我一直相信哥哥，也支持你的所有选择，可心里总是忍不住疑问……直到我遇到了那个人。”想到心上人，郑秀妍的笑容多了几分甜蜜。“因为有他，我才看到了这个世界是多么美好；也因为是他，我才知道在这些美好中我想要的却只有一个他。”  
郑秀妍缓慢地说着，声音飘渺却异常坚定。“在中哥哥也说，爱人是让我找到自己、拯救自己的唯一道路……”  
“你去找过在中？”郑允浩从来没有听跟踪郑秀妍的人提起过这件事。  
“在中哥哥对我非常好，”郑秀妍没有正面回答，反倒是意有所指地对着郑允浩挤眼睛。“他真是个值得托付终身的人呐。”  
探望的时间结束了，郑允浩和郑秀晶走出了医院。  
郑允浩掏出烟正要点上，突然想到小妹妹还在身边，又把烟放了回去。  
“哥哥，我该怎么办？”郑秀晶一脸茫然。  
之前面对父母和自己的质问，郑秀妍曾说“能为爱的人拼一次命，此生也值得了”。  
郑秀晶不能理解这种为了一个陌生人而赌上性命的感情。看到姐姐瘦小的身体上插着各种管子和仪器，郑秀晶恨不得砍了那个带走她又没有照顾好她的男人；可是看着她真切的笑容，听着她说她有多喜欢现在的生活，那样地情真意切、无怨无悔，让郑秀晶坚如磐石的理性又动摇了。  
生活不是只有爱情就足够了。但她最深爱的姐姐在这段爱情中发现了自我，开始追逐梦想，并因此感到无比幸福。作为妹妹的她又怎么能狠心反对？  
郑允浩把苦恼的小妹妹揽到怀里，轻轻抚着她的背。“相信秀妍吧。”  
对于郑秀妍的选择，郑允浩感同身受。他曾爱过、拼过、受伤过，也曾自我否定过，甚至发誓再也不会犯同样的“错误”。但时至今日，当郑秀妍的脸上露出了与当年的自己一模一样的虔诚时，郑允浩就明白，如果说世界上存在真爱，那么当它来临时，没有人能够抵抗它。  
那就是亲兄妹吧。  
郑秀晶听着哥哥的心跳逐渐冷静了下来。好半晌，她靠在他怀里闷闷地说：“那个人……帮、帮我谢谢他吧。”  
“那个人”就是金在中。正是金在中给她打了电话，郑家人才知道长女出事了。  
因为长兄和长姐与金在中剪不断理还乱的关系，郑秀晶一直他有着复杂的感情：看不透、拿不准、放不下。  
这也是亲兄妹吧。  
“嗯。”  
郑允浩轻轻应了声，然后开车把郑秀晶送回郑家。他没有同她一起进去，而是直接掉头去了金在中家。  
“秀妍怎么样了？”  
郑允浩刚打开门，金在中就扑了过来焦急地问。  
“已经醒了。医生检查过说没什么大碍了，大概后天出院。”  
“那就好。”金在中长舒了一口气，总算放了心，这才发现郑允浩的脸色不好看。“你也别太担心了。医生跟我说，手术之后只要静养，她就可以痊愈。”  
郑允浩脱了鞋子走进客厅坐到沙发上，一路无言，金在中也就一路跟着他。  
看着郑允浩愈发铁青的脸色，金在中跪在他脚边，柔声安慰道：“允呐，放心吧，我会照顾秀妍……”  
“你什么时候开始联系秀妍的？”郑允浩垂着眼，低声问道。  
金在中愣了一下。“……有一段时间了。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“秀妍让我为她保密……”  
“你还有多少秘密瞒着我？”  
郑允浩已经认命了。如果这辈子注定栽在金在中手里，那么他一点都不反抗，心甘情愿地与他一起流亡世界尽头。他唯一的要求，就是金在中与他同心同行，永不分离。  
可是他感觉到，现在的金在中越来越不受自己的控制了。  
“什么叫‘瞒着’你？！”金在中噌地从地上站起来，拧着柳眉嚷道。“是秀妍不让我告诉你的，我只是遵守了对她的承诺！”  
“承诺的代价就是害她住院了！”郑允浩也站了起来，与金在中对峙着。  
“怎么是‘害’她住院？！郑允浩你有没有点良心？！自从秀妍找到我，我手把手带着她一步一步踏进圈子，把我认识的最好的资源都介绍给了她，还不是惦记她身体不好，希望她能更轻松一点。”  
对于当初接到郑秀妍的求助电话，金在中也非常意外。一是因为他以为自己离开东神之后，郑家人都不想再见到他，更不用说知道他现在的电话号码和职业了；二是因为现在和郑允浩的秘密交往，除了安永俊没有任何人知道。  
于是当郑秀妍说她想做设计师，而且肯定金在中可以帮助自己的时候，金在中只犹豫了一秒便答应了。  
他当然不是什么慈善家，能够在自己的工作室还举步维艰的时候资助其他人；也不是什么天使投资人，至少在他还没发觉到郑秀妍才华横溢的当时就敢下赌注。  
金在中帮助郑秀妍的唯一原因就是她是郑允浩的妹妹。正因如此，面对郑允浩现在的发难，金在中实在难以接受。  
“你所谓的‘最好的资源’就是那些乱七八糟的设计师吗？他们有谁是真心为秀妍好？”一想到金在中新认识的那些男男女女，郑允浩只觉得更窝火。听说设计圈非常乱，而且金在中的这些“新朋友们”郑允浩都不认识，但是单从照片上看都不像好人。  
“你把话放尊重一点！”身边的朋友被无理由地羞辱让金在中真地生气了，声音也冷了下来。“也请你尊重秀妍！她不是你们郑家的玩偶，她是成年人，有能力判断什么是好人什么是坏人，更有权利选择跟什么人走！”  
金在中板着脸硬着声为别人辩护的样子是郑允浩从来没见过的。透过这样的金在中，郑允浩仿佛看到了未来某一刻的他对自己说着：“我是成年人了，有权利选择跟别人走。”  
那个未来让郑允浩感到冷彻刺骨的恐惧，而恐惧则激发了愤怒。  
“看来今天要让你知道，谁才有权利。”  
郑允浩揪住金在中的衣领把他拖进了卧室。  
轻车熟路地从床头柜抽屉的最下层掏出了毛绒手铐，郑允浩将金在中的双手反绑在身后，脸朝下压在床上。  
“你放开我！”金在中也在气头上，自然不会顺从。“我现在不想和你做！”  
“好啊，那我们就来干点别的。”说着，郑允浩一把撕开了金在中后背上的睡衣。  
“你、你要干什么？”  
金在中慌张地回过头，看到郑允浩一手死死按住金在中被锁住的双腕，一手抽出了他自己的皮带。  
然后在他惊恐的眼神中，郑允浩朝着眼前的裸背挥动了皮带。  
“呀！！”  
雪白如一块无暇美玉的肌肤上霎时划出一道红痕。  
“不、不要！放开我！允浩！我错了，都是我错了！求求你！放过我！郑允浩！”  
皮带抽开空气的呼啸、落在娇嫩肌肤上的脆裂以及金在中凄厉的哭喊，郑允浩都充耳不闻。他心底的野兽发出震天的咆哮，回音都是周围人说的那些话：金在中不是什么装成天使的小恶魔，而是真正的魔王。  
没错，如果今天自己放过他，那么明天他就会用更恶劣的手段、更放肆的方式逃离自己、折磨自己。  
金在中的背上传来火辣辣地疼，让他产生了一种骨头被切断的错觉。他脸上的汗水、泪水、鼻涕和涎液蹭在床单上，也糊了他满脸。身体的疼痛让他小口的倒吸凉气，又被一缕来不及吞咽的涎液呛得只咳嗽。  
他感觉到郑允浩的动作停了下来，战战兢兢地回头看，发现他正用一种诡异的眼神盯着自己背上的伤痕。  
“允呐……”  
金在中以为凌虐终于结束了，带着颤音求饶，郑允浩却依然不为所动。他先是用视线勾勒着金在中雪背上的道道血痕，又忍不住伸出手指轻轻地摩挲。  
那一条又一条地印记绽开着、交错着、蔓延着，在金在中的背上织成了一幅图画，像极了……翅膀。  
他绝不允许他飞！  
郑允浩瞪着猩红的双眼，一口咬在了金在中的肩胛上。  
“Orange!”  
金在中尖声叫出安全词的瞬间，郑允浩像被定住了一样。  
郑允浩只发愣了一秒，但金在中已挣脱了他的钳制，咕咚一声跌下床，连滚带爬地冲向卧室的墙角处，蜷缩着试图把自己躲进落地窗帘里。  
郑允浩如梦初醒地望着被窗帘半盖住的一团，就算隔着厚厚的布料也能看出他恐惧的发抖。  
他伤到他了。  
在这世界上，没有什么魔物比人类更可怕。


End file.
